


Manda, The Snake Slide.

by Salachan9



Series: Ripples and Consequences [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comments do this, Crack., Gen, I blame Kri-Kee, Nothing but crack, OC POV, Title says everything, enjoy, if you can, it is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: Ryuzaki Kenta would like to know what is going on. Please, and Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kri-Kee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kri-Kee).



> A ficlet on an image that would not leave me alone. I blame Kri-Kee for this.

There are a few things in life that one must experience themselves before they can be it. Things that even dreams will never be able to show you, even if they try their hardest to confuse you in the morning with their imagination. It is such a thing that Ryuzaki Kenta, civilian of Konoha, is experiencing.  

He cannot believe this is real. Truly, he cannot. But it is too bizarre for his imagination to come up with, which logically means that the sight he is seeing is actually happening. Indeed, the sight almost seems to be mocking his imagination for the lack of creativity they have. And considering he had had a dream a few days ago about being a colorful horse with a horn on his forehead, running through a lava infested soup bowl, the mockery is a bit unnecessary. But, there it is.  

 

How is this real? Well, he does live in a ninja village. Crazier things have happened. 

 

* * *

 

Kenta gazes at the large snake in amazement. He has heard of the Snake Boss, of course, but this is his first time seeing the snake in life. His sister had mentioned the snake to him, having seen it on a mission with Orochimaru, but Kenta hadn't believed her. But now, watching the big, big, snake, he can't help but think that she had been understating the sheer _size_ of the snake. The snake is big, and long, and did he mention big? Cause it is, you know. Big. Huge. Enormous. Gigantic. 

(See? He knew reading all those dictionaries would come in handy one day! And, to think his sister had called it a waste of his photographic memory! Hah! Take that, nee-chan!)

The snake, Kenta believes is named Manda, was almost as big as the Hokage Mountain, from what he can see. Indeed, he can see Manda's head tower over the trees in the Forest of Death, and those trees are very tall. 

(Work at the civilian center of the Forest of Death, she said. Nothing will ever happen to you there, she said. Most of the ninja visiting it don't bother civilians and are just there for training, she said. It will be boring, she said. Well, his sister is a big, strong,  _liar,_  isn't she?).

But if it were just a huge _(giant, colossal)_ snake summon, then Kenta would not be so bothered by it. It has happened before, not snakes, but giant summons being summoned so that their summoner could practice fighting with them. It happens, more time than Kenta can count. So, no. It isn't the  _presence_  of the snake that is making him question Life and its meaning, but rather it is the way the snake is being  _used_ , that makes Kenta wonder if he has entered an alternate dimension (entirely possible, considering the things shinobi and seals can do).

There are children sliding down Manda's back.

Let him repeat it.  _There are children sliding down Manda's back._ Children. Sliding. Down. Manda's back.

To make the matter even more baffling, the children, unless Kenta is mistaken (he isn't), are ninjas, or in the Academy to be  _ninja._  And wasn't Orochimaru, the snake summoner, supposed to be some sort of Heartless Monster, out to eat everyone's heart and steal their souls? When did that change, and why didn't anyone inform him?

Because right now, Kenta can clearly see the supposed heartless monster  _carry_ children up to Manda's head so that they can _slide_ down the snake's _back._ (Hatake Sakumo is doing the same, but Kenta ignores him in the favor of Orochimaru).

(Kenta also ignores the part of him that wants to know if he'd be allowed to slide down Manda's back. Because it really looks like fun!)

* * *

 

 

 _Oh my. Huh. I truly must be in an alternate dimension. Because there is no way this sight is true._  

By 'this sight' Kenta is referring to the view he has just witnessed of Uzumaki Kushina carrying a hog-tied Uchiha Fugaku (who is suspiciously silent about his treatment,  _and wow are those some heavy eye bags! When did that man last sleep?)_ , muttering about 'crazy over-working bastards', to the top of Manda's head. As Kenta continues to watch (in increasing amusement and bewilderment), Kushina releases Fugaku's bounds, sits him on top of Manda's head, positions him, and then pushes him down the snake's back.

Kenta is unable to decide if the "Whheeeeeeeeeee" sound came from Fugaku, or the younger girl ( _Anko, I think her name is)_ who slid along-side Fugaku. Whoever made the sound though, they sound like they are having fun.

This is an amazing sight, one Kenta is  _never_ going to forget. In fact, he is going to cherish these moments for the rest of his life! Now, if only he can gather the courage to ask for a ride himself...

* * *

 

 

Kenta's sister, Wakana, is quite surprised to receive her favorite dessert from her brother that evening. As far as she is aware there is no occasion to warrant this gift. But, she keeps her mouth shut and curiosity in check, as she sees Kenta's slightly crazy and starry-eyed look and his wind swept appearance. Whatever prompted him to give her this gift, she doesn't want to know. There are some things in life that one is better off not knowing, and Wakana believes that this is one such thing. 

Maybe something good happened at his job? Oh well. As long as he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know most (I think) of you are waiting for Jiraiya's Atonement, and all I can say is that I will have it up by Sunday!  
> Thank you for your patience! :)


End file.
